Melocotones
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Zoro se enferma y Nami debe cuidarlo.


**_One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei. _**

* * *

**Melocotones**

* * *

Nami sacó su silla de sol a la cubierta y se acostó a tomar un poco de sol aprovechando que aquel clima estaba a su favor. Por otro lado, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy esperaban sentados al borde de la baranda que algún pescado, o lo que fuese, picara el anzuelo.

—¡Estoy aburrido! —gritó Luffy balanceándose imprudentemente hacia las aguas del inclemente mar. Usopp y Chopper, con el mismo fastidio que el capitán, mantenían su mirada hacia el horizonte como si esperasen que algo interesante apareciera y acabara con su aburrimiento.

—¿Aún no ha picado nada?

—No~ —responden los tres al cocinero quien pasaba por allí con una bandeja repleta de helados.

—Nami-san, ¿quieres un helado?

No había necesidad de preguntarlo. Bajo ese infernal calor, cualquiera se sentiría en el paraíso con uno de esos helados.

Había una cantidad suficientes de helados como para un gran grupo de personas, pero Sanji sabía que aquellos no alcanzarían para todos los tripulantes presentes en la nave y ese hecho lo tenía preocupado. Los ingredientes sólo habían alcanzado para preparar nueve helados. Como cocinero y encargado de llenar los estómagos de cada uno, se sentía en el deber de preparar proporciones equitativas para todos. No era su culpa, sin embargo, que las provisiones no alcanzaran para preparar el número correcto de helados.

No había problema por él. No le importaba quedarse sin comer helado en esa ocasión, pero no se sentía satisfecho viendo que alguien se quedase sin helado. Pensó por unos instantes y decidió colocar la bandeja en la mesa de la cubierta y ver qué pasaba. Los rápidos y astutos percibirían la situación y tomarían sus copas. Por otro lado, los lentos e ingenuos quedarían mirando como los demás comían sus respectivos helados.

Sanji ofreció las copas que preparó con especial dedicación a Nami y a Robin. En la bandeja sólo quedaron siete deliciosos helados.

—¡Ah~ helado de melocotón! —Exclamó Chopper con los ojos iluminados, siendo seguido por Usopp y Luffy, quienes no perdieron tiempo para tomar sus helados.

—Sólo quedan cuatro helados, no alcanzaran para todos —comentó Luffy al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle—. ¡Oe Sanji, ¿Por qué no hiciste más?!

—¡Porque no alcanzó para más! —respondió con obviedad, acercándole el helado a la arqueologa—, Robin-chan, aquí tienes tu helado.

—Ara, muchas gracias. —Respondió la mujer con su amable sonrisa.

—¡Helado~! —gritó Momo con la alegría propia de un infante, intentando, sin éxito, no parecer demasiado interesado en el tema—. Oh, hay helado. ¿Puedo tomar uno?

—Por supuesto.

Ahora sólo quedaban tres helados.

—¡Supeeeeer! —Franky se apresuró a tomar el suyo—. Con este calor prefiero tomar cola, pero un helado de vez en cuando tampoco viene mal.

Sobraban dos helados, los cuales Law y Zoro miraron con disimulo, pero ninguno se atrevió a tomar.

—¡Yohohoho~! Sanji-san, ¿Puedo tomar un helado?

—"Helado" ¿Qué es eso? Suena interesante y nutritivo.

—Pueden tomarlos si quieren. —Sanji dio el visto bueno para que Brook y Kin tomasen los últimos. De esa forma, los helados desaparecieron con rapidez de la bandeja.

—Pero faltaron Torao-san y Zoro. —Añadió Nami, metiéndose una cucharada a la boca.

—Por eso no hay problema. Yo puedo compartir mi helado con Zoro. —Indicó Robin cortésmente, causando polémica en Sanji, y evidentemente también en Nami.

—Robin-chan, si el maldito-marimo-mierdozo se quedó sin helado, es su problema. No es necesario que compartas tu helado con ese indigente.

—Gracias Robin, tenía ganas de comer helado, ya que un cocinero de mierda no me ofreció ninguno. —Escupió venenosamente Zoro apareciendo junto a la arqueóloga tan rápido que ni siquiera Sanji había logrado verlo moverse. Sacó una cucharilla con cordialidad en señal de aceptación al ofrecimiento de Robin. Ella sonrió y le facilitó su helado. Por supuesto, el objetivo de Zoro era joderle la paciencia al cocinero, cosa que logró con satisfacción, pero por otro lado hubo alguien que también resultó ligeramente afectado.

—Entonces yo compartiré mi helado con Torao-san. —No pasaron ni tres segundos para que Nami alzase la voz. Zoro y Robin estaban compartiendo su helado, así que… ¿Por qué Nami no compartir su helado con Law, y de esa forma todo el mundo quedaba satisfecho?

—No necesito comer hela…

—¡Voy a compartir el maldito helado contigo, así que te lo comes! —Parecía más una amenaza de "te lo comes o ya verás" que cualquier otra cosa. Así que Law, para no ocasionar más escándalo, decidió acceder al ofrecimiento de Nami; acto que desencadenó irremediablemente irritación en Zoro.

—¡Entonces yo compartiré mi helado con Caesar!

—¡Idiota! —Exclamó Sanji dándole un bandejazo al capitán—. No consientas a nuestro prisionero.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón… Mejor lo compartiré contigo. Tú también te quedaste sin helado, ¿verdad? —Que Luffy optara por compartir su helado ya era suficiente gesto de amabilidad. Por esa razón, Sanji le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, porque conocía a su capitán y sabía que en realidad quería comerse ese helado él solo.

Sanji se retiró del lugar puesto que le picaban los ojos ver a su querida Robin compartir el helado con el espadachín, y así todos continuaron con sus respectivas actividades mientras comían helado.

En la noche, luego de haberse llevado a cabo un enorme banquete, algunos tripulantes continuaban trabajando. Franky estaba construyendo un nuevo cañón, lo que significaba que no lo verían dormir hasta haber completado todo su trabajo, y Usopp estaba dándole tratamiento a las plantas que necesitaban luz de la luna llena. A lo lejos se escuchaban los adorables ronquidos de Luffy y las patadas que daba Chopper en sus sueños, ambos se acostaron muy temprano ya que habían comido mucho y no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Zoro estaba acostado en la cama de Nami mirando hacia el techo y escuchando unas cuantas sonrisas juguetonas provenientes del baño. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, lo que le impedía el sueño. Era como si un insecto se hubiese metido por su oreja y ahora estuviese patinando en su cerebro. Era preocupante, ya que todos sabían que Zoro no se enfermaba ni porque comiese tierra, pero esta vez parecía que ni el propio Zoro se había salvado de contraer algún virus.

Estaban en el nuevo mundo, después de todo, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Nami entró a su habitación con su cuerpo cubierto por una diminuta toalla, el cabello envuelto en otra toalla y su piel fresca. Al escuchar el sonido de la madera, Zoro dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta…

Eso era lo que Zoro quería mirar antes de irse dormir… Nami semidesnuda, cruzada de brazos, con un leve gesto de asombro. Se levantó como pudo y caminó hacia ella.

—Zoro, se puede saber por qué razón estás en mi habitación, y de paso, acostado en mi cama con tu ropa toda sucia y sudada —preguntó Nami, esperando escuchar una muy buena excusa. Pero en vez de ello, Zoro decidió pegarla hacia la pared y rodearla con sus brazos—. ¿Z-Zoro?

Dirigió su nariz hacia el cuello húmedo de ella, inhala el delicioso aroma, y luego la miró fijamente. Zoro se acercó con lentitud, hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios. Estaba tan cerca de los labios de Nami que, si sacaba su lengua, aunque fuese un poco, podría tocarla y sentirla. Apegó su cuerpo hacia la esbelta figura y se aventuró a meter una pierna entre las dos de ella. De esa forma permanecieron unos segundos.

—¿Q-qué?

—Nada. —Zoro estaba tan serio como cuándo peleaba con algún oponente fuerte. En el fondo tenía ganas de burlarse del gesto desorientado de Nami, pero prefirió esperar a que ella hiciese algo.

—Zoro, ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche aquí? —se notaba algo irritada, pero su respiración ya estaba agitada y el rubor en toda su cara evidenciaba su excitación.

—En realidad, quiero quitarte esa toalla —miró hacia abajo, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tampoco me importaría quedarme aquí toda la noche.

—Si crees que haré algo contigo mientras estés todo sucio y sudado, estás mal.

—Ah, lo dices porque ya tuviste una agradable ducha junto al mocoso pervertido. —Cosa que Zoro consideraba una falta de respeto. Lo que hacía Nami con Momo en el baño se llamaba pedofilia, incluso aunque no hubiese ningún acto sexual involucrado.

—¿Estás celoso de Momo-chan? —Nami sonrió, y Zoro no ocultó su molestia.

—Se suponía que sólo yo había visto tu cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Te olvidas de lo que pasó en Arabasta? —Nami seguía sonriendo.

—Pero sólo yo había podido verlo desde cerca. —La verdad a Zoro no le daba celos que Momo se restregase en los pechos de Nami, tampoco le daba celos que la viese desnuda, lo que realmente molestaba a Zoro era que Momo pudiese bañarse con Nami.

Bañarse. Con burbujas y toda la mariconería.

Zoro siempre había querido bañarse junto a Nami, pero por alguna razón, ella nunca lo había permitido.

¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Zoro estaba absoluta y completamente fastidiado.

—Zoro… si no me sueltas, te voy a morder la nariz.

—Muérdela.

—¡Ñan! —Nami lo había dicho en serio.

—Auch. —Zoro se separó de Nami para luego tomarse la nariz con sus manos.

Nami lo había mordido fuertemente ya que sabía que a Zoro no le dolería algo tan insignificante como eso. Pero para su sorpresa, Zoro comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Nami se asustó, no había sido su intensión hacerle tanto daño, no sabía que le causaría tanto daño por eso.

—Z-Zoro, ¿Estás…? —En el momento en que Nami se acercó a Zoro, éste perdió las fuerzas y cayó al suelo—. ¡Zoro!

—¿Hm?

Nami colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Zoro, le ayudó a levantarse y le condujo hasta la cama. Estaba caliente, demasiado caliente para ser normal. Lo más probable era que Zoro estuviese enfermo, porque sus mejillas estaban anormalmente teñidas de rojo y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor.

.

* * *

El sol estaba perfecto como para leer bajo la sombrilla aquella exquisita novela escrita por un famoso poeta del East Blue. El día también estaba perfecto para ejercitar. Pero Robin y Zoro amanecieron con un repentino virus, que, si bien no era contagioso, podía ser peligroso para el que lo padecía.

Sanji se había tratado de suicidar varias veces en lo que iba del día, ya que la causa de aquella enfermedad se debía a un parásito que se alojaba en el melocotón, fruta que el mismo cocinero había utilizado el día anterior para preparar los helados. Dos de los más fuertes tripulantes del barco estaban al borde del colapso, y Sanji casi no soportaba el remordimiento de conciencia. Incluso aunque Chopper le dijo que Zoro y Robin se curarían pronto y que no era su culpa que aquel melocotón portara un parásito, Sanji se sentía demasiado afligido. Zoro podía morirse y reencarnar en una auténtica alga, a él no le importaba la salud del espadachín, lo que el cocinero jamás podría perdonarse era haber 'causado' el decaimiento de la hermosa arqueóloga.

Robin permaneció acostada en la cama de la enfermería, Chopper cuidando de ella.

Zoro permaneció acostado en la cama de Nami, siendo cuidado por la misma dueña de la habitación.

—Sanji te cocinó una sopa, aquí la tienes. —Informó Nami, dejando el tazón en la mesita de noche. A continuación, Nami le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Zoro la llamó.

—Nami —Y la aludida volteó—. ¿No me la vas a dar?

—¿Hm? —Nami alzó ambas cejas. Aquel "¿hm?" no significaba que no hubiese escuchado, era más como una expresión que indicaba "¿La fiebre te volvió más pendejo o qué?"

—Se supone que cuando le llevas sopa a alguien que está enfermo, se la tienes que dar en la boca. Es una regla universal. —explicó Zoro mientras una diminuta sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. La estaba jodiendo.

—¿En qué universo vives?

—No puedo sostener bien la cucharilla —mintió con descaro—. Voy a ensuciar todas tus sabanas.

—Ya las estás ensuciando sólo con acostarte encima de ellas.

—¿Tratas a todos los enfermos como si fueran unos perros?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó fingiendo enojo. Aprovechó la situación para lanzarle uno de los libros más pesados de su repisa. Zoro lo esquivó con facilidad, cosa que evidenció la mejoría en el espadachín.

—Esta es la primera vez que me ves enfermo desde que nos conocemos y así me tratas…

—¡Yo te daré la sopa~! —Exclamó Luffy, entrando por la puerta y sentándose al lado de Zoro.

—No, gracias —Respondió Zoro rápidamente. Él no quería que el capitán o cualquier otro tripulante que no fuese Nami le diese la jodida sopa—. Sólo estaba bromeando, aun puedo comer yo mis…

—¡Cállate, Zoro! Si hablas mucho puedes volver a desmayarte —exclama Luffy evidenciando su preocupación por el espadachín—. Vamos, di ahhh~ —Luffy acerca una cucharada de sopa hasta la boca de Zoro, pero luego cambia el rumbo de la cuchara hacia su propia boca.

—¡NO TE LO COMAS TÚ, TARADO! —Exclama Nami dándole un lamparazo a Luffy en la cabeza. No pudo evitarlo, era sopa de carne hecha por Sanji y anteriormente no había podido comerla puesto que había sido preparada sólo para los enfermos de la tripulación.

—¡Luffy, tu comida está lista! —Llamó Sanji desde la cocina.

Después de liberarse de Luffy, Nami suspiró y se sentó junto al enfermo Zoro.

—Vamos, abre la boca. —De esa forma Nami terminó dándole la comida.

Era fácil concluir porqué sólo Robin y Zoro estaban enfermos. El helado de melocotón de Robin era el que portaba el parásito, cuando Zoro aceptó comer del mismo helado, ambos terminaron contagiándose. El melocotón infectado solamente era uno, entre los nueve melocotones que había, sólo uno estaba infectado. Era algo trágico, pero Nami no pudo sentirse más contenta.

—Nami, ya no quiero más sopa.

¿Por qué Nami estaría contenta de ver tan enfermo al hombre que ama? ¡Precisamente por eso! Eso le haría entender a Zoro que sólo tenía que compartir cosas con Nami, de lo contrario, le iría mal. Era algo así como karma. Por esa razón, Nami se sentía mucho mejor ahora, incluso si Zoro tenía 41,7°C y estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad.

—Zoro, estás caliente… mejor llamo a…

—No es necesidad que llames a Chopper. Él está cuidando de Robin, ¿no?

—Pero… —Las palabras desaparecieron de la boca de Nami al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Zoro.

De hecho, en ese estado Zoro se veía muy provocativo, era como si la estuviese seduciendo. El sudor que recorría su cuello, y su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando con cierta prisa, y su boca entreabierta. Nami sentía que se derretiría si seguía pensando en esas cosas. Teniendo a Zoro a su merced, debilitado, en su cama, en su habitación, a Nami se le ocurrían muchas cosas.

Empezó a recorrerle el pecho con su mano, hasta llegar a su mandíbula, la cual alzó para luego besarlo. Entonces Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su mente no pudo pensar bien, porque sus labios estaban muy calientes a comparación de los de Nami. Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente.

—Nami —La nombró con dificultad al despegarse de sus labios—, si me besas, te vas a contagiar.

—Es que te ves tan… —Zoro siempre se veía bien. Pero ahora se lo veía apetecible y sexy— y estás tan caliente.

—Na… —La mano de Nami empezó a recorrer su abdomen y siguió bajando.

—¡Nami-swaaan~! ¡Tu comida está lista~!

—¡En un momento salgo! —Informó Nami, dibujando una sonrisa al ver a Zoro tan sonrojado. El sonrojo se debía a la fiebre, pero aun así, le daba un aspecto místico. La navegante sabía que la oportunidad podía no volver a repetirse tomando en cuenta que Zoro casi nunca se enfermaba, así que se propuso sacarle todo el provecho a la situación. Introdujo su mano en el pantalón de Zoro.

—Na- ¿Qué haces? No hagas eso… —La voz de Zoro salió casi en un susurro, algo aguda y cohibida. ¿Qué sucedió con la voz de Zoro? ¡¿Qué sucedió con la voz grave de Zoro?!

Nami quiso reírse pero prefirió aguantarse ya que el momento era francamente más excitante que gracioso.

—¿Por qué no quieres? Mira todo lo que te gusta… incluso ya lo tienes duro.

—claro… me estás tocando… pervertida… —La respiración de Zoro se tornó cada vez más pesada—. Ya basta… es suficiente.

—Hmm… no lo es, ¿cierto? —Nami movió su mano con lentitud, masturbando el pene erecto. Estaba reaccionando muy bien a pesar de estar enfermo. Y ella también se estaba excitando, de hecho, ella estaba excitada desde que lo había visto por primera vez con aquel sonrojo tan pronunciado, pero su objetivo era observar las reacciones de Zoro al ser tocado en ese estado.

El espadachín se vio en problemas para controlar de su voz y, sin querer, comenzó a emitir sonidos que Nami no había escuchado nunca. Era algo nuevo y emocionante para ella, así que decidió ubicar su rostro entre la entrepierna de Zoro y sacar su miembro de ese acalorado pantalón.

Si por casualidad alguien entraba a la habitación y la veía…. No. Nadie sabía que Nami era capaz de hacer algo tan pervertido, y nadie debía saberlo. El único que era consciente de todas las cosas inmorales de Nami era Zoro.

—Na… —gimió.

Imposible. La voz de Zoro era irreconocible. Tenía un gesto de que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, así que Nami se apresuró a meter el pene en su boca. Lamió toda su longitud para chuparlo con fuerza teniendo en cuenta que Zoro ya no podía controlar su voz, observándolo con detenimiento para no perderse ninguna de sus reacciones. Nunca se imaginó que Zoro podía ser tan sensible cuando estaba enfermo.

—Nami, si haces eso… me voy a…

—Hazlo. —Nami se ríe mentalmente al pensar que ese sería un buen aperitivo. Aunque la escena completa ya había sido suficiente banquete.

En cierto momento, Zoro no aguantó más y se corrió adentro de la boca de Nami después de emitir un gemido desvergonzado para nada propio de un Zoro sano. Ni siquiera Nami gemía tan fuerte cuando llegaba a un orgasmo.

—Me encanta tu voz cuando te vienes. —Comentó la navegante; habiéndose tragado todo el manifiesto pasional de Zoro principalmente para evitar el desastre en su cama. Y estaba tan satisfecha que ya no era necesario ir a probar la comida de Sanji.

.

* * *

No había nubes, no había ráfagas de viento, no había corrientes marinas, no había ningún indicio de posibles tormentas. El nuevo mundo era impredecible, pero Nami había leído lo suficiente como para predecir los arrebatos caprichosos del clima, y podía asegurar que ese día no habría ninguna tormenta repentina.

En la enfermería, Robin se encontraba sentada en la cama. Justo entonces, el otro convaleciente cruzó la puerta.

—Buenos días, Zoro.

—Buenas. —respondió, sentándose en la misma cama—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, ¿Y tú?

—También.

Se acabó la conversación. Ni Zoro ni Robin eran de muchas palabras. Chopper hizo algunas anotaciones en su libreta antes de voltear a ver a sus pacientes.

—Ambos. Parece que se curaron sin ningún inconveniente con las medicinas que les suministré. Sin embargo, aún no tienen una temperatura estable, así que deben bañarse con abundante agua fría.

Al salir de la enfermería, ambos se dirigieron a la proa donde estaban los demás.

—Puedes ir tú primero. —comentó Zoro, y Robin le sonrió antes de despedirse.

Lo primero que hizo Zoro después de despedirse fue buscar a Nami. La encontró tomando el sol con poca ropa, como siempre.

—Yo, Nami. —saludó, tapándole el sol con su cuerpo.

—Zoro —saludó, quitándose los lentes e incorporándose en la silla—, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Aunque no recuerdo con exactitud lo que sucedió ayer, parece que me cuidaste muy bien.

Nami sonrió. Era muy poco probable que Zoro no recordase lo sucedido después de haberlo disfrutado tanto. Además, su gesto no era precisamente de alguien que no recordase nada, y desafortunadamente, Nami lo conocía muy bien.

—Soy una muy buena enfermera. —comentó, risueña. Zoro alzó una ceja.

—¿Sí? —se sentó a su lado y le habló muy cerca su oído—. Pues todavía no se ha acabado el tratamiento.

Nami se tomó la libertad de acompañar a Zoro al baño con el pretexto de que "aún está saliendo de una enfermedad, y puede estar débil". No había ningún problema en que lo acompañase, pero la acción causó algo de polémica en la cubierta. Law sintió curiosidad por saber qué tipo de relación llevaban esos dos, Kin tenía la cara completamente roja al imaginar lo que esos dos podían hacer en el baño… y por supuesto Sanji estaba histérico y furioso.

Al entrar a la habitación de baño, Nami se dirigió al amplio jacuzzi y comenzó a llenarlo.

—¿En serio deberías bañarte? —Preguntó, mientras ve el agua que rápidamente rellena el jacuzzi.

—Chopper dijo que debía bañarme con agua fría para bajar la fiebre.

—¿Agua fría? Ups, sin querer llené la bañera con agua tibia —Zoro le avisó demasiado tarde, ya el jacuzzi estaba a punto de llenarse por completo—. Supongo que también servirá con eso.

Nami comenzó a desvestirse ante la incrédula mirada del espadachín.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me estoy desnudando —Eso era obvio. Lo que Zoro quería saber era "¿por qué?" Pero Nami sólo guardó silencio y se quitó la camisa—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Para qué te estás desnudando? —Rectificó—. Si tantas ganas tienes de bañarte, ¿por qué no esperas a que yo termine?

—Cállate y desnúdate. —Indicó demandantemente y Zoro hizo lo propio. Entonces, de pronto lo entendió todo: era una espléndida oportunidad para bañarse con Nami.

Nami no llevaba sujetador debajo de la camisa, tampoco llevaba pantis. El espadachín sabía por experiencia propia que era muy común que Nami no llevase ropa íntima a menos que vistiese una falda, y lo sabía porque en la mayoría de las veces que tenían sus encuentros calientes, Zoro se percataba que, al querer quitar sensualmente la ropa interior de Nami, se encontraba con que no había ropa interior que quitar y Zoro no sabía si aquello lo desilusionaba o excitaba más. También supuso que por esa razón Nami actuaba con tanta histeria cuando Brook le pedía amablemente que le mostrase sus pantis. ¡Nami no solía usarlas, así que no tenía pantis que mostrar! A menos que llevase falda.

Nami entró al jacuzzi primero, Zoro siguiéndole los pasos.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio agradable en el que Nami esperó con paciencia que las burbujas comenzaran a emerger. Un dulce y relajante silencio que luego fue destruido por la misma Nami y su insistencia en lavarle la espalda. En menos de lo que esperaba, él y ella estaban rodeados por un montón de burbujas.

—Zoro, tu espalda es taaaan grande~ —Comentó Nami mientras enjabonaba la amplia espalda—. Ah, aquí tienes una cicatriz. ¡Y aquí tienes un lunar con forma de conejo!

¿Forma de conejo?

—No lo digas tan alto —Le reclamó Zoro sabiendo que no era conveniente que el cocinero la escuchase—. Y ¿cómo es posible que un lunar tenga una forma de conejo? ¡No me muerdas!

Al parecer Nami tenía un fetiche con morder la piel de Zoro. Era beige como el café con leche.

—Antes tu espalda no tenía tantas cicatrices como ahora —dice, remarcando cada una de las cicatrices—. Los dos años que estuvimos separados, ¿Quién te curó todas estas heridas?

—Eso no importa —cortó, decidiendo por el bien de la velada guardarse la respuesta a su anterior pregunta, presintiendo que podría enojarla si le contaba que su enfermera había sido la linda y adorable Perona—. Y no te recuestes así de mí.

Nami sonríe.

—Hmm~ ¿Te excita que mis pechos toquen tu espalda?

Por supuesto.

—Si lo sabes, no lo hagas. No quiero hacer algo que pueda contagiarte.

—Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? —Le susurró al oído, lamiéndolo. Zoro aprietó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Quería y buscaba controlarse, pero la mano de Nami comenzaba un trayecto desde sus hombros, recorriendo su pecho y su abdomen, hasta finalmente llegar a su miembro; y maldición, Zoro no tenía el control suficiente como para pasar por alto una provocación tan directa.

Se volteó y colocó al frente de la navegante con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada provocativa.

—¿Quieres que te lo haga adentro del agua?

La atrajo hacia él y le besó el cuello. Nami abrió sus piernas para permitir que Zoro se acomodase entre ellas.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho dentro adentro del agua. ¿Me pregunto cómo se sentirá?

—Vamos a averiguarlo…

Nami lo rodeó con ambas manos en su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para morderle el labio inferior, y meter su lengua y comerse mutuamente. En realidad, Zoro recordaba con perfección la manera en había sido dominado por Nami el día anterior, así que quería vengarse; pero sabía que estando adentro del agua podía ser algo doloroso para ella, por lo que fue lento. Primero decidió tocarla. Comenzó por la espalda, a Nami le gustaba que acariciase su espalda. Sus cuerpos estaban repletos de jabón, lo que facilitaba resbalarse lentamente por la piel. Zoro sacó su lengua de la boca de Nami para poder lamer otras zonas como el mentón, seguir bajando hasta cuello, y finalmente encontrarse con los pechos…

Los pechos de Nami.

Era humanamente imposible no querer tocarlos. Era, sin duda, el mayor atractivo físico de Nami. Una de sus manos comenzó masajear uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra bajaba por el vientre de Nami.

—Zoro —susurró el nombre mezclado con un suspiro ahogado—, ¿Qué pasó con lo de 'no querer contagiarme'?

—Tú me provocaste desde el principio —indicó, mordiendo uno de sus pezones para luego lamerlo con suavidad, provocando que Nami arqueara su espalda buscando intensificar el contacto—, ahora no seas ruidosa.

Nami se mordió el labio para no exclamar alguna cosa indecente cuando una de las manos de Zoro se encontró con su intimidad palpitante. Comenzó a acariciarla un par de veces antes de introducir primeramente uno de sus dedos, y sonrió complacido al constatar la reacción de Nami, quien tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar sus ojos con fuerzas y morder sus labios para no gemir.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Zoro y Nami lo miró, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos húmedos. Su respiración era cada vez más acelerada y los gemidos leves salían inconsciente y dulcemente.

—No está mal, pero… vamos a derramar toda el agua.

Zoro se encontró con sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez fue su turno de morder el labio de Nami, e introducir su lengua simultáneamente la penetraba con dos dedos más, dilatándola, haciendo un movimiento rítmico que amenazaba con volverla loca. Los gemidos que nacían en su garganta se mezclaban con el sonido húmedo de sus besos y el agua comenzando a derramarse por el ligero movimiento. Cuando Zoro lo vio prudente, retiró sus dedos del interior de Nami.

—Oh dios… —susurró Nami al entender que Zoro posicionaba su miembro justo en su entrepierna, y aunque no podía verlo debido a las burbujas, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía allí abajo. Cerró sus ojos, esperando con ansias el momento.

Pero Zoro se mantuvo quieto, observándola fijamente, mortificándola.

—Zoro, por favor…

—¿Mmh? —sonrió, acariciándola con la punta de su miembro, sin meterlo por completo, mientras repartía besos inconclusos en su cuello.

—te gusta molestarme… —susurró, buscando su boca para besarlo, e introduciendo su mano entre las burbujas hasta encontrar el pene y constatar su dureza—… cuando estás así de necesitado tú también. —dicho esto comenzó a masturbarlo, y Zoro apretó sus dientes para evitar cualquier sonido de su parte.

Era cierto que estaba armándose de paciencia con el objetivo de molestarla, pero francamente ya no podía más, y sin previo aviso, se introdujo en Nami a un ritmo que no era lento, pero tampoco de prisa. Al un ritmo exacto en el que ambos pudieron jactarse de ese primer contacto. Permanecieron unidos, abrazados como si se necesitaran mutuamente para vivir, y sólo después cuando el deseo los venció, Zoro comenzó a moverse, golpeando rítmicamente el interior de Nami.

Controlar sus gemidos fue imposible una vez comenzaron a moverse con rapidez.

Ahora Zoro apoyaba su espalda de la esquina del jacuzzi y Nami se posicionaba encima, siendo ella la encargada del ritmo mientras Zoro le sujetaba fuertemente las caderas.

Y luego, Nami terminó en la otra esquina, sujetándose fuertemente del borde mientras Zoro sujetaba sus dos piernas para impulsarse, y continuar con un ritmo que dejó a la bañera con la mitad de agua que tenía, encontrando sus labios para besarse e intentar, sin mucho éxito, apaciguar los gemidos de ambos.

Y finalmente, cuando Nami se sentó encima de Zoro apoyando la espalda en su pecho, él abrazándola, acariciando sus pechos y mordiendo y besando su nuca, fue el momento para ambos culminar. Nami echó su cabeza hacia atrás, descansando en el hombro de Zoro, él hundiéndose en su cuello y reposando su frente allí. Ambos respirando agitados y aun sufriendo los dulces espasmos del reciente orgasmo.

—Al menos no tenemos que ducharnos después de hacerlo —comentó Nami después del momento de silencio—. Porque lo hicimos mientras nos duchábamos.

.

* * *

Después de la revisión de Chopper y de la ducha restablecedora de vitalidad, tanto Zoro como Robin se recuperaron por completo.

Esa noche se llevó acabo un banquete para celebrar la recuperación de ambos tripulantes. Por supuesto, antes de la caótica ceremonia, Sanji compartió profundas palabras de arrepentimiento dirigidas a Robin, con lágrimas incluidas, y todos enaltecieron a un avergonzado Chopper por sus magistrales tratamientos. Eventualmente comenzaron a devorar todo hasta sólo dejar huesos en los platos.

Se alzó un brindis y todos se dirigieron a la proa a beber y celebrar y bailar.

Zoro, como mayor bebedor de la tripulación, se apartó un barril entero de cerveza la cual bebió tan rápido que incluso Chopper se alteró.

—¡Zoroooo! —exclamó el pequeño doctor en un grito más bien demasiado adorable para tratarse de un regaño—. ¡¿Acaso quieres morir, idiota?!

—Hierba mala nunca muere, Chopper-sensei —respondió el espadachín, en busca del segundo barril.

Chopper se rindió, pero aún preocupado busco a la única que era capaz de hacer entrar en razón al testarudo. Nami. Pero esta sólo se encogió de hombros para su desesperación, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Déjalo, Chopper —indicó, dejando su cerveza en una de las mesas y mirando al sujeto en cuestión retadoramente—. Que se muera de una vez.

—¡Pero Nami!

—Él ya está grandecito para saber lo que le conviene o no.

Aunque lo dijo, minutos después, al ver el segundo barril ya más abajo de la mitad, Nami decidió llevar a Zoro a la popa, donde le pidió el favor que la ayudase con su pronostico nocturno del clima. La presencia de Zoro era francamente innecesaria, pero de todas formas la acompañó, primero, porque no podía decirle que no a la navegante cuando se lo preguntaba con seriedad. Y segundo, porque tenía curiosidad.

¿Acaso Nami estaba preocupada? Aunque un rato atrás ella misma le había dicho que bien se podía morir, que muy bien se podía cuidar él solito. Nami, en realidad, estaba preocupada.

—Y bien —comentó, viendo como Nami sacaba una especie de aparato cuyo nombre no sabía junto a un plano—. ¿Con qué objetivo me llamaste hasta aquí?

—Shhh. —lo calló, dándole un plano—. Estoy intentando ser cortes contigo dándote algo de utilidad.

—Mujer, bien podías utilizar un zapato o qué se yo para sostener el jodido plano —protestó, ganándose un golpe en la nuca—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Para que te calles.

Zoro quiso irse y dejarla sola. El ruido en proa se intensificaba dando a entender lo bien que se estaba poniendo la celebración, y francamente Zoro tenía ganas de ir y beber hasta olvidar su existencia y amanecer tumbado en algún lugar del barco, boca arriba y con resaca. Pero… ese día Nami se había comportado tan bien con él, que aquella actitud no le molestó.

Quizás ya estaba algo ebrio, o quizás inconscientemente quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella, tiempo que, quizás, se vería reducido una vez llegasen a Dressrosa. Entonces optó por obedecerla y permanecer callado, simplemente observándola hacer su trabajo.

Sonrió al ver una marca leve a un costado de su cuello, casi llegando a su nuca. Esa marca la hizo él mismo durante el baño. Quizás ella aun no lo había notado, de lo contrario, habría vertido con una camisa cuello largo como solía hacer cuando le dejaba marcas.

—¿Para qué estás utilizando una brújula? ¿Acaso sirven en el nuevo mundo? —Preguntó Zoro señalando el aparato una vez el silencio se hizo muy aburrido.

—Es un barómetro. Sirve para pesar el aire —Respondió, tomando en sus manos al aparato en cuestión—. ¿No lo sabias, Zoro? Aunque no lo veas, el aire tiene peso. A nivel del mar la presión atmosférica se mide por medio de la latitud, así que necesito este barómetro y este mapa para predecir con más exactitud la formación de posibles ciclones o tormentas. —Hasta cuando Nami decía cosas incomprensibles, se veía a adorable.

Hubo después un momento de silencio que, como siempre, terminaba a causa de Nami.

—¿Estás enojado? —pregunta de pronto, y Zoro no supo por qué, pero la vio más adorable.

¿Cómo podría Zoro estar enojado con Nami? Eso era inaudito. No podía, aunque lo quisiera, porque esa forma de inflar las mejillas en señal de irritación era demasiado adorable para siquiera tomar en cuenta aquella posibilidad.

No podía estar enojado después de lo bien que ella había cuidado de él durante su enfermedad. De hecho, aunque lo quisiese, Zoro nunca podía estar enojado del todo con Nami. Nunca.

.

* * *

**N/A: Después de no sé cuantos años (nótese la exageración por favor) regreso al fandom con otro ZoNa para la colección, y admito que sólo fue una excusa barata para hacer un lemmon de esta pareja que lo debía desde que el humano descubrió el fuego. Me disculpo sinceramente. El próximo será LawRo porque últimamente me ha atraído esa pareja y ya tengo un borrador preparado y todo. **

**muchas gracias por leer! **


End file.
